


Confession

by Angelica_writes



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, VE Day, WWII, World War Two, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: In your drunken state on VE Day, you confess something to Skinny.
Relationships: Skinny Sisk/Reader, Skinny Sisk/You
Kudos: 4





	Confession

“Kiss me, Skinny,” you closed your eyes and leant towards him, lips puckered, but you only succeeded in falling off your chair. 

“If you weren’t so drunk, maybe I would,” he chuckled, his surprisingly strong arms lifting you back onto your chair. You hiccuped, too drunk to process the embarrassment you’d made of yourself. It was VE Day after all, and Skinny was just about the only member of Easy who wasn’t drunk, largely because he was busy taking care of you.

“I kept thinking about you last night, I couldn’t sleep. Your little face kept me awake, and I was thinking about how cute you are when you yawn,” you told Skinny, abruptly, as he tried (and failed) to prise the bottle of cheap wine from your hands. You were far too drunk to notice, but his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open slightly. He’d brushed off your ‘kiss me’ remark as your drunkenness, but now he was beginning to wonder if there was more behind it.

“I’m very sorry if my beautiful face kept you awake,” he replied, laughing, and doubting very much if you’d remember the conversation in the morning. 

“You owe me a lot of apologies then, it’s been keeping me awake since Toccoa,” you hiccuped again, face blank as you tried to make your vision focus on the man in front of you.

“Yeah?” Skinny couldn’t think of a witty response this time, astounded that the woman he’d been in love with for three years seemed to be making her own, albeit drunken, declaration of love.

“Uh huh,” was all you managed to say, before vomiting all over Skinny’s shoes. With some of the alcohol purged from your system, you began to cry, hot tears of embarrassment rolling down your cheeks. Not only had you told Skinny the one thing you wanted to keep buried, but you’d been sick on him, hardly the ideal way to woo a man.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t cry,” he mumbled, pulling you onto his lap and holding you tightly, as you let out all the frustration you felt with yourself. “I love you,” he whispered into your hair, barely audible above the sound of your sobs. But you still heard, and whipped your head around to make eye contact, your tears now a thing of the past.

“What did you say?”

“I love you,” he repeated, louder, hoping that your previous ramblings weren’t merely drunken thoughts, but showed that you shared his deeper feelings.

“I love you too,” you eventually returned after a few moments of silence to process his words. You’d been wishing for this moment for years and now it was finally here it was overwhelming. “I’d kiss you now if I hadn’t just been sick,” you laughed, Skinny joining in.

“Let’s go find Perco, maybe he’s got a spare toothbrush,” Skinny joked, but he made no move to stand up, and you stayed there on his lap for the rest of the afternoon, content in his arms.


End file.
